Secrets
by Yanks302021
Summary: After a fight that causes Jamie and Eddie to break up Jamie meets Mya but things aren't always what they seem. Disclaimer I don't own blue bloods
1. Chapter 1

"12 George, you have a disturbance at 38 west 12th street."

Eddie groaned taking a bite out of her pretzel they just bought when the call came in. "I think they wait until we're eating to send calls in," she complained.

"That's not hard you're constantly eating," Jamie teased tossing his pretzel on his way to the driver's seat wearing a smirk. Eddie took another bite of hers before tossing it and climbed in. "Oh you're going to get it at home later," she warned smiling.

Laughing at her empty threat Jamie took off towards the address bracing himself for an unruly fight. They had been lucky the radio has been quiet up until that point allowing the couple of seven months to talk.

Jamie pulled up in front of the house immediately studying the scene, two men six foot and six foot three both muscular and a woman five foot six inches. M

As they got out the shorter man shoved the taller backwards shouting at him.

"Hey enough what's going on," Jamie asked quickly stepping in between them holding the shorter guy back before he could throw another punch. Behind him Eddie tried getting the taller nan's attention to calm him down and find out what happened.

The taller man looked past Eddie with a glaring look trying to get around her. When Eddie put a hand out blocking him the man turned his anger and frustration on her. He easily grabbed the officer's arm shoving her to the ground.

Jamie turned hearing Eddie telling the guy to calm down firmly feeling his temper boil when he saw the guy put his hands on his Eddie.

"Hey," Jamie protested going over to grab the guy by his shirt collar. "You don't put your hands on her."

Eddie slowly got back to her feet in time to catch the shorter man and hold him back while Jamie spun the first perp around cuffing him. "I didn't do anything, this is bull right here arresting me for no reason," the guy yelled catching the attention of people walking by.

"You put your hands on my partner that's assaulting a police officer which is a felony, now let's go!" Jamie gave the guy a hard shove back towards their patrol car oblivious to the angry look on Eddie's face.

For the rest of tour Eddie remained quiet, speaking only when Jamie asked a direct question and even then she kept her answers short.

The partners split as tour ended to change before meeting up again to head home. "Hey you've been really quiet what's going on," Jamie asked looking over at her while he drove.

"At home Jamie." Eddie was afraid of what might happen if she started the argument while he drove. Jamie gave her a worried look continuing to drive in silence.

When they arrived home Jamie grabbed two. beers and brought them to the couch where Eddie waited. Jamie sat down handing her a beer wearing a quizzical look on his face. "What's up Eddie?"

"Jamie, this is the second time you overreacted on the job with me. I can handle myself out there," Eddie said letting out a deep breath.

"I know just seeing him put his hands on you…" Jamie didn't want to admit what he really wanted to do to the guy. Any guy who puts their hands on a woman the way he did was scum and that is not how he was raised.

Eddie ran a finger over the mouth of her beer pausing before going on. "I know but I'm not just your girlfriend I'm a cop and your partner. If you can't accept that we have to chose."

Jamie looked at her surprised at how adamant she was on the subject, embarrassed at Jamie having to help her. "Look Eddie you're a great cop and tough as nails but I'm going to defend you if some jerk knocks you off your feet why can't you accept that?"

"Because you overreacted Jamie that's why! You made it perfectly clear I couldn't take care of myself when I can. I'm not some defenseless little girl," Eddie raised her voice shooting back at him.

"No your not and if I overreacted I'd knock the guy out for putting hands on you. Your not a defenseless girl but as long as you're my partner and girlfriend I will step up for you, that's what men do," Jamie argued his side back at her with a clenched fist around his beer as his temper started to heat up.

Eddie put down her beer on the table shaking her head at his stubbornness. "If you needed to I would be fine with it but not on the job!"

The two looked at each other waiting for the other to speak up again. Finally Jamie lifted his bottle to his mouth, turning it upside down until he drank the neck and shoulders off his beer.

"You said yourself partners stand up for each other and that's what I did, sorry if you didn't like it but I won't apologize," Jamie spoke up first breaking the silence between them as he had it in his head that he did the right thing.

Eddie who seemed to disagree with him evident by the glaring look on her face. "Maybe you were right, we should have stayed partners because things have become to complicated between us."

Jamie gave her a surprised look not expecting that out of her. "I guess it has but we can work things out."

"Not this time Jamie to much has happened between us. " Eddie slid closer to him, leaning up to kiss his cheek one last time. "Sorry Jamie it'll be better if we go back to being work partners."

With tears filling her eyes Eddie stood up grabbing her coat hanging off the couch in a rush to leave before the waterworks started. Jamie sat in a daze not registering what just happened for several minutes.

How am I supposed to live without you

Now that I've been loving you so long

How am I supposed to live without you

How am I supposed to carry on

When all that I've been living for is gone


	2. Chapter 2

Days after Eddie and Jamie broke up Danny made a courtesy call to his little brother inviting him for some drinks at the cop bar.

By the time Jamie arrived Danny has already been waiting for ten minutes with a beer. "Hey kid thought you were going to stand me up," Danny greeted taking his brother in. Jamie's shoulders slumped with the weight of the break up., dark circles prominent under his eyes showing lack of sleep.

"God you look awful kid, when was the last time you slept," Danny asked concerned.

Jamie gave a shrug of his shoulders unable to remember the answer to his brother's question. He gave a thankful nod to the bartender who brought over a cold beer.

"Jamie I know you loved her kid but this isn't healthy. I'm worried about you kid."

Again a shrug of his shoulders was Jamie's response, lifting his beer and took a long swig finishing the neck and shoulders easily.

"Jamie," Danny tried again worried.

"I'm fine Danny stop worrying and let's just hang out okay." Jamie lifted his beer again taking another good long swig before signaling for another.

Danny eyed the younger man sighing at his brother's stubbornness wishing especially at times like this their other brother Joe was alive as he was the only one to get through to Jamie other than Eddie.

"Jamie," Danny tried again stopping mid sentence as a familiar face caught his attention. Coming up behind them was Eddie leaned against some guy.

Narrowing his eyes Danny quickly excused himself glad Jamie had an obstructed view so he wouldn't have to witness the events to follow.

Danny made his way around fellow cops until he reached her, taking her arm to make his presence known. "Glad to see your over my brother already."

Eddie brushed a loose piece of blond hair out of her eyes turning towards him. "That does not constitute as your business Detective I'm here with a friend so if you don't mind we were in the middle of a conversation.

"Yea I really could care less , you hurt my little brother and that puts me in a bad mood so I'd just listen right now. Jamie loved you Eddie and your coming out with another guy that's real low. So I'm going to warn you don't cause my brother more pain."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him surprised by the threat. "Is that a threat Detective?"

"I don't make threats I make promises," Danny informed her before walking back to his brother who looked up curiously unable to see where Danny went.

Seeing Danny return Jamie gave a quizzical look at him trying to see where he went as Danny settled back in his chair. "Never mind kid let's just have fun."

Jamie looked up signaling the bartender for another beer when he caught sight of Eddie hanging over some guy. Narrowing his eyes in a hurt rage Jamie squeezed the empty beer bottle as a channel.

"Hey why don't we go kid we can go back to my place watch movies, the boys will be happy to be happy to see you," Danny said quickly realizing Jamie saw Eddie.

To his surprise Jamie shook his head taking a quick drink off his third beer. "No I'm not going to let her get to me like that. "

Danny smiles proudly at his brother rewarding him with a slap to his back as he started on his own beer. Their conversation changed to the jets game the previous night and some changes they saw should have been made.

In the middle of their conversation a woman wedged herself between Jamie and the man sitting on the next stool trying to order a beer frustrated her requests were going unheard. "Hey Tony drink for the lady," Jamie called waving his hand for the bartender's attention.

After she ordered the woman smiled thankfully at Jamie letting him look her over. She stood around five seven with pin straight brown hair, piercing puppy dog brown eyes and every time she smiled dimples appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks thought I was going to go thirsty waiting," she joked.

"Yea no problem Jamie Reagan, this is my brother Danny," Jamie offered a small smile extending his hand politely. She returned the smile accepting to shake his hand. "Mya."

Mya gave Danny a quick smile hello more interested in the younger brother noticing the badge hanging around Jamie's neck. "You're a cop?"

"Yea been on the job a few years are you," Jamie asked looking for Nypd emblem not finding any.

Flashing a slight smirk she shook her head reaching toward her hip to reveal a gold shield. "I'm a Detective work out of the 3-5." Her eyes sparkled with amusement at Jamie's face returning her shield to its place.

Danny looked between the two quietly excusing himself to let them talk not that either noticed. A small grin appeared on his face as he found a table watching his brother and Mya talk.

"Wow I didn't realize how late is I have an early tour tomorrow. Maybe you can call me sometime we can meet up for drinks," Mya suggested softly. She took the naming her glass rested on and a pen from her bag writing down her number.

"It was nice talking to you Jamie," she told him with a smile letting their hands brush as she handed the napkin to him. "You too," Jamie replied with a smile watching her leave.

With the hour growing late Danny suggested they both head home since they had early tours tomorrow morning. Parting ways Jamie headed to his car a grin plastered on his face thinking about Mya.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Jamie reported early for tour following Renzulli's good work ethics. Changing quickly with some time left Jamie started towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee when he heard his name.

"Jamie," Mya called from behind spotting him rocking the uniform as she walked closer with a broad smile.

Jamie turned around smiling seeing Mya with open arms to greet her with a hug. "Hey not that I'm complaining about seeing you but what are you doing here?"

Mya entered his arms not caring who saw returning with a hug of her own. "Was in the neighborhood and wanted to see my favorite police officer," she replied with a smile feeling comfortable in his arms.

Officers passed by them giving curious looks assuming Jamie and Eddie had a thing for each other. Among the officers Eddie made her way by looking for Jamie to start tour, stopping when she spotted him hugging a women in a suit.

Eddie slowly approached clearing her throat for their attention. "Uh I hate to interrupt partner but we have a job to do," she remarked adding a hint of sarcasm.

"Yea I better go but I'll call you after tour," Jamie agreed with a squeeze of Mya's hand. Not wanting to say goodbye that way Mya leaned up kissing Jamie's cheek. She knew partners couldn't be romantically involved but something deep down told Mya there was more between these two and she'd have to ask Jamie later about it.

With a roll of her eyes Eddie led Jamie out of the precinct to their assigned RMP not wasting any time in finding out more. "So I guess you got over me pretty quickly good to know."

Jamie slipped into the driver's seat buckling before taking off not really wanting to start tour like this but if she brought it up he wasn't going to back down. "Yea I guess you did too saw you at the bar last night hanging over some guy. Must have been heartbroken we broke up."

"He's a friend Reagan for now at least and what about that women hanging all over you," Eddie replied quickly eyes narrow wanting to get the image out of her head.

"Met her last night she's a Detective we're getting to know each other since we broke up." Jamie clenched his teeth as he drove biting his tongue to remain calm.

Eddie scoffed at him sensing there was more to it then he was letting on. "Yea you looked real friendly back there."

"Hey you wanted to be just friends and work partners Janko . What I do is none of your business outside tour," Jamie gripped the steering wheel tighter pulling into their assigned location focusing on the job.

Tour passed quickly without much action forcing the two to sit quietly in an awkward silence until they got back to the precinct. Jamie handed in his radio giving Eddie a very quick look as he turned to walk away. "See you later partner," he said, going to change.

On his way out giving Renzulli a quick goodbye as well Jamie took his phone out calling Mya wondering if she was off tour. "Hey Jamie," Mya greeted softly after answering the second ring.

"Just got off tour and was wondering if you wanted to meet me for a drink," Jamie asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll meet you in twenty." Mya finished her work with a broad smile glad he called her. Ten minutes later she clocked out heading to her car so she could meet Jamie at the bar. The bar was already packed when she got there forcing her to sweep the inside four times before spotting Jamie at the bar.

She slowly moved around other cops having beers until she reached Jamie tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey thanks for coming," Jamie stood up respectfully giving her a hug.

"Of course do you think we could find a table?" Jamie took her hand leading her towards the back that was usually empty slipping into an empty booth with Mya right next to him.

A waitress took their order leaving them to fill their drinks. "How was tour," Jamie asked while they waited folding his hands on the table.

Mya gave a small shrug that caused her hair to bounce a little. "Usual busy trying to close ten cases and we get one more every day. How about you any fun stories from the street?"

Jamie started to tell one of this guy they ran down who tripped over his own legs allowing them an easy arrest. Mya laughed imaging the scene sometimes missing being out on the street. When Jamie mentioned his partner Mya remembered she wanted to ask him about her.

"Your partner seemed pretty upset before is there anything going on between you two I should know about," she asked with a raised eyebrow studying him to see if he told her truth.

"No, Eddie and I are just partners I'm not that guy. If I'm with something I won't go with another woman. " Jamie made direct eye contact showing Mya she was the only one he was interested in. Sure he was hurt after Eddie broke up with him but that was the past.

There was something about Mya that helped Jamie through the hurt. She was beautiful no doubt but also funny, smart and passionate about the job as he was.

The waitress returned with their drinks quickly setting them down busy as the bar picked up with end of tour. Jamie raised his glass to Mya's in salute smiling as they drank and talked into the late hours.

The bar started to thin out around one which Jamie and Mya followed to get some rest. Jamie walked Mya to her car on his insistence which she didn't argue against. A cool breeze swept around them while they faced each other in front of Mya's car.

"I had a good time Jamie, thanks." Mya hesitated for a second at the awkward stage of getting to know each other. She quickly decided a hug was fine, giving him one relieved when he hugged her back.

"Anytime, I'll call you tomorrow okay? Get back home safe." When they pulled back their eyes met starting sparks around them. Mya nodded pulling back thinking it was to soon but brushed his hand before getting in her car to drive home.

Seeing Mya pull away safely Jamie started towards his car unable to hide the grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months Jamie and maya saw each other on a regular basis after tour and on their days of. With the relationship getting serious Jamie invited Maya to his apartment for a home cooked meal of spaghetti with garlic and oil, bread and a salad.

Maya arrived promptly at six thirty sporting a baby blue skirt that fell loose against her thighs and a white short sleeve shirt showing off her toned arms.

"Wow you look amazing," Jamie looked her over in amazement, moving aside to let her in. Maya smiled cheeks turning red at the compliment. "Thanks," she whispered.

Maya looked around admiring his apartment then turned to see Jamie stirring a boiling pot. "What can I do," she questioned.

"You can relax you're my guest. Do you want a beer," Jamie offered. He opened the fridge retrieving a beer for her returning to strain the pot and make their plates.

With their plates filled and brought to the table Jamie brought the bed over heating it in the oven. Before sitting down he pulled out Maya chair first waiting until she settled to sit down across from her.

"This looks amazing Jamie." Maya took a deep breath taking in the smell of garlic impressed at how good it smelled. Jamie reached across the table taking her hand smiling.

"My grandfather taught all of us young how to cook. " Jamie offered her bread so they could start eating. Maya took a bite the fresh garlic and oil leaving an incredible taste in her mouth. "Wow this is really good."

Jamie gave a smile watching her as he finishing eating.

After dinner Jamie cleared and washed dishes insisting she relax, joining her on the couch with two more beers. Jamie handed her a beer and wrapped his free arm around her smiling while she settled in his arms.

Jamie turned on the tv finding a movie that will keep them company. Keeping his arm around her Jamie played with her hair while he watched the movie.

Maya looked up at him halfway through the movie using him as a pillow warm and comfortable. She tried turning her attention back to the movie finding it difficult to concentrate.

Just as the movie started picking up Jamie's cell rang aloud after he forgot to put it on vibrate. Keeping one arm around Maya Jamie checked the caller ID seeing Eddie's number. "Hey I'm busy right now, I'll call you back."

"Jamie?"

Jamie froze at how scared her voice sounded. "What's wrong," he asked meeting Mya's eyes apologetically.

"Jamie my boyfriend is at work I got hurt and have to go to the hospital can you drive me?" Eddie's voice wavered at the request.

Sighing Jamie looked at Mya unable to say to Eddie. "Okay I'll be there soon hang on."

Hanging up Jamie looked at Mya his blue eyes wide with apology knowing what he was about to say wouldn't sound right. "I'm really sorry but something happened to my partner, she needs a ride to the hospital," Jamie sighed as he stood up. He felt bad but it was Eddie who was still his partner.

"Would you mind if I come?" Mya followed suit standing up before he could walk out. She wasn't sure what was going on between the partners but she wanted it clear until Jamie said otherwise that she wanted to be with him.

Jamie paused surprised she offered nodding okay while reaching out to take her hand. On his way to the door he grabbed his car keys leading her to the car so they could help Eddie.

When they arrived at the apartment fifteen minutes later Jamie banged on the door with a closed fist the way they did when arriving at a perp's residence. "Eddie, it's me open up," Jamie called wondering if he should ring her cell.

Before he could reach in his pocket Eddie unlocked the locks she used for protection opening the door about to thank him profusely when Mya gave a frown looking the woman over. "Are you okay," she asked.

Jamie studied the woman whom he's been riding with for a year and a half and the woman in front of him looked nothing like her. Her usually curly blond hair was knotted messily, a bruise already started to form over her swollen cheek. Two finger marks covered her right neck and arm from what appeared to a man's hand grabbing her.

"God Eddie you look awful c'mon let's go where else does it hurt," Jamie asked softly. Eddie blushed reaching to pull her shirt up to reveal swelling over her rib area signaling possibly bruised ribs.

Jamie kept an eye on her on their walk downstairs never once letting go of Mya's hand. When they got out to the car Eddie immediately started towards the front passenger out of routine sitting right next to Jamie. Mya stepped in front blocking her path and climbed in the front passenger forcing Eddie to sit in the back.

Shaking his head Jamie helped Eddie going around to the front driving off to the nearest hospital twenty minutes away. With his help Eddie managed to get out at the hospital taking shallow breaths to ease the pain in her ribs while Jamie called for a doctor.

"She's a cop okay got hit in the ribs she's having trouble breathing," Jamie explained in pursuit of the wheelchair doctors had Eddie sit in to transfer her to a room.

With nothing left to do but wait Jamie and Mya went took spots on a couch by the window, Jamie with his arm around Mya. "It's really nice to drop what you're doing for her you're a really good friend and partner. Wish I had you as a partner too mine was a jerk," Mya commented settling against him again.

"I've been really lucky my training officer was Renzulli he was something else and Eddie and I she's like my little sister," Jamie smiled pulling her close glad she understood.

Mya looked up catching the worried look on his face, worried about his partner while wondering what exactly happened that warranted a trip to the hospital. "She'll be okay but I'll be honest it looks like someone did this to her a guy. Is she dating anyone?"

Jamie thought it over trying to remember if Eddie told him about her latest boyfriend remembering they haven't really been talking. "No but I'll ask her," Jamie said hoping she'd tell him the truth.

They barely waited an hour before the doctor came out looking for family of Edit Janko. "She has bruised ribs and a sprained wrist from what looks like an attempt at escape from a wrist lock. I suggest icing both and resting for at least a week."

Jamie thanked the doctor going to see Eddie who busily tried fixing her shirt grumbling at her failed attempt. "Hey need some help there partner," he asked walking in.

"No I got it, okay fine." Eddie growled allowing Jamie to get her arm through careful not to jostle her ribs to much. With her arms through Jamie gave a smile helping her up his smile turning into a serious frown. "Eddie what happened to you?"

Eddie shook her head at him starting to walk past towards the door sighing as Jamie blocked her path. "Don't start Reagan I'm tired, sore and just want to go to home."

"Did your boyfriend do this to you Eddie?" Eddie bit her lip spotting Mya out of the corner of her eye. Her blue eyes went back to her partner tiredly. "No I fell he was working but I like the conclusion you came too jackass just forget it I'll take a cab home."

Jamie sighed following Eddie whether she wanted him to or not obligated to get her back safe.

Eddie didn't argue with him when he offered to take her home not bringing up the subject again. He wanted to give her some time before asking again when it was just them.

Tiredly Jamie drove back to his apartment where Mya's car was looking back as they stood on the sidewalk. "I know it's late so you're more then welcome to stay if you want. "

Without hesitation Mya agreed following him back upstairs glad to not be going home alone tonight after seeing another cop beat up and lying about it.

Jamie changed into sweat pants and a short sleeve shirt turning the bed down for Mya before starting towards the couch, his own bed for the night. "Jamie can we can you stay with me just for a minute," Mya asked in a low voice feeling bad knowing he was tired.

"Yeah sure," Jamie went around sitting on the bed besides her wrapping an arm around Mya once she laid down using his chest as a pillow. "I'm really sorry about tonight," he apologized knowing that's not how either of them wanted the evening to end.

"It's okay I understand, it's nice you help out your partner." Mya whispered, picking her head to meet his blue eyes.

Jamie smiled keeping her in his arms letting their eyes lock, his own eyes softening as he moved in closer. As their lips pressed together Jamie moved his hand up Mya's side slowly breathing in as she returned the favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie returned to tour several days later still sporting a bruise over her cheek. "How you feeling Eddie," Jamie asked while they waited for calls.

"Better." Eddie kept her head down avoiding any eye contact with him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Jamie's nosy attitude today so she kept quiet answering with either yea,no and may be to his question.

Jamie finished writing in his notebook taking a minute to study her. "What did your boyfriend say when he saw the bruises?"

Eddie's head snapped up to look at him with glaring eyes. "How would you feel if you came home and Mya had bruises. He was worried and took care of me."

"Eddie you've always been able to talk with me right? I think there's more going on with your boyfriend then you want to admit," Jamie said softly hoping she'd listen. Instead Eddie threw her notepad at him pushing the door open looking back at him before getting out.

"When we get back to the station I'm asking for a new partner," she snapped and slammed the door.

Sighing Jamie punched the steering wheel in frustration before getting out following Eddie. "Hey I'm sorry, you know I worry about you."

Eddie turned around looking back studying Jamie's face quickly giving a shake of head. "Whatever Reagan just stay out of my personal life okay? Let's get back to tour," Eddie rolled her eyes at him getting back in the car finishing tour quietly.

On his way home Jamie stopped at a local florist to pick up a variety of flowers for Mya heading back to the apartment. Opening the door with one hand Jamie grinned at the set table with candles blowing in the middle.

Mya stood in the kitchen finishing cooking dinner waiting for him to get home. Jamie approached handing her the flowers before wrapping his arms around her waist to place a kiss on her soft lips.

"Happy anniversary baby," he whispered softly keeping his arms around her.

"You too sit down hope your hungry." Mya placed the flowers in a vase admiring them before joining him at the table. They held hands while eating chicken cutlets, corn, cabbage and a salad.

After finishing dinner they cleaned up settling on the couch for a movie, the lights turned completely off.

Mya leaned against Jamie's chest watching the movie at first holding his hand on her lap finally looking up finding him watching her instead of the movie.

She smiled up at him leaning her head back meeting his lips. Jamie shifted returning the kiss gently as he caresses her hands. Following her lead Jamie lay down over her showing how much he loved her.

"Jamie promise we'll be together I love you so much, I want to start a family with you," Mya breathed staring into his eyes.

"I do too when we should start saving if we plan on having a wedding," Jamie gave a smirk already planning on buying her a ring and proposing on her birthday in a few months closer to their year anniversary.

He pulled her tight against his chest holding her

Jamie returned to work the following day with Eddie thankful for a slow day as they approached noon with minimal activity.

"Central show us 98," Jamie spoke into his radio calling out for meal yawning And as Jamie had a hard time staying awake after laying in bed thinking about Mya.

Eddie took notice of her partner's unusually quiet nature calling him on it. "What's wrong can't party with the big boys anymore?"

"I had a date with Mya and couldn't fall asleep after," Jamie admitted through a yawn, unable to take notice of the hardness in Eddie's eyes when mentioning his new interest. It was bad enough they broke up but Eddie felt him flaunting his new relationship in her face.

Making a face at him Eddie pushed the car door open looking back at her partner. "I'll get us lunch before our meal is over." With that she disappeared into the busy street towards a vendor only a few feet away.

Eddie approached the vendor ordering a cheeseburger and fries for both of them glad to be out of the car. Pedestrians walked by her hurrying to their own destinations not giving the officer much attention and Eddie returning the favor.

She wasn't there for more than a few minutes when a young man approached behind unaware her partner was watching through the mirror. Jamie got out of the car going around careful not to make fast movements and force the guy to make stupid decisions with Eddie within arms length.

The guy tapped his foot impatiently grabbing the officer's hand ready to throw w punch to her face. Eddie surprised him reacting defensively with a hard shove backwards, using his weight and momentum to Judo toss him down.

On the ground the perp reached a hand up grabbing Eddie's hair, letting go to smack her across the face a allowing him to get up.

Eddie stood stunned at first blocking the guy's attempt to come at with one hand while reaching for a knife in his pocket. "Hey hold it right there, drop the weapon," Jamie ordered looking for some distance.

With every swing the guy inched ever so close to Eddie and despite blocking him breathes heavily starting to tire. Her blue eyes widened seeing the weapon reflecting in his hand. With her heart racing Eddie punched the guy square in his mouth knocking him backwards until he fell.

"Hey stop moving your under arrest for assaulting a police officer." Jamie held the guy down allowing Eddie to cuff him sighing that their lunch period was interrupted.

Jamie laughed knowing what the expression on her face meant helping her get the perp into their squad car, giving her a once over. "I'll book him while you get checked out that bruise is going to swell."

Back at the precinct Eddie got checked out while Jamie started the paperwork on their perp. Renzulli happen to be walking by handing in a folder hearing the perp crying. "She punched me that female officer his partner. "

"Shut up your lucky that's all you got for hitting a police officer," Jamie snapped, looking up from the clipboard.

Grinning slightly Renzulli took the perp's arm to take him towards the cells. Once they turned a corner Renzulli spun him around eyes narrow. "I want you to tell me what happened."

"I went to ask that female cop for help when she pushed me and punched me. I respect the law sir I just wanted help," the perp said through sniffled, his head bowed low.

Renzulli gave him a nod tired putting him in a cell after uncuffing him. Instead of going back to Jamie the veteran cop returned to his office picking up the phone and dialed a number. It rang three times before a voice greeted him. "IAB this is Young."

In the meantime Jamie finished his paperwork just as Eddie walked back towards him. "Hey I'll live they gave me some ice to stop swelling."

"Good hey you handled yourself good out there I'm proud of you. Go get changed and take care of that bruise I'll see you tomorrow partner." Jamie gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder and walked past towards the locker room.

Up in Manhattan long after the two officers ended tour, Erin Reagan sat at her desk reading a case file preparing for court already feeling confident. Her computer screen sat opened to her email in case something important came in that needed her immediate attention .

"Samantha, can you please bring me the Quin files," Erin spoke into her intercom that went directly out to her assistant. "Of course Miss Reagan," Samsntha responded insisting on calling her properly.

Erin sighed at this but let it go turning back to the file at the same time a new email popped into box. Squinting eyes tired from reading, Erin clicked on the email from an anonymous sender with the title possible crime.

A video popped open in her box replaying the situation between Eddie and the perp that occurred a few hours ago. She barely made it halfway when her superior entered.

"Did you see the video yet? IAB is already starting their investigation and the CO is putting her on modified through the investigation," Greg told her.

"I want this one Greg, I'll put on a parallel investigation, has the perp made a statement?" Erin kept her eyes on the video torn seeing her brother's partner being investigated knowing how it will affect Jamie.

Greg stepped in further catching Erin's attention nodding slowly. "Only to the Sergeant Renzulli he's in a cell waiting to be interviewed by both IAB and this office."

Sighing wondering if Jamie knew about the investigation into his partner Erin picked up her briefcase containing a notepad and several files meeting Greg's eyes as they passed.

Erin stepped out into the busy streets of Manhattan debating whether or not to let her brother in on the investigation. After several minutes she decided against it waiting until she sat in a cab heading towards the 12th to call her father.

"Hey dad," Erin greeted tiredly looking out the back window.

"Hey sweetie you okay, you sound tired," Frank observed the tone in his daughter's voice.

Erin laughed amazed at her father's ability to tell when something was wrong with all of his kids. "Yea I'm fine just caught a pretty tough case which I'm heading to now."

"Let me guess officer Janko's case and I'm assuming Jamie doesn't know."

Another sigh followed telling Frank his assumptions were correct. "I'm not going to tell him until I find out more. I'm on my way to interview the perp and find witnesses. Are you free for dinner and drinks tonight?"

"With you always meet at Pasadena's around 7?" Frank ended the call once it was confirmed, turning his attention to the video looking for any evidence to help his officer.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin arrived promptly at seven not surprised to see her father already there waiting with a glass of wine for each of t Seeing his daughter Frank rose pulling out the chair for her before sitting down again.

Before she even looked at the menu Erin sighed with her hands folded wanting to get the news our right away. "She's guilty dad, I interviewed several witnesses who agreed she used excessive force on the perp before he took the knife out. "

"You need to tell Jamie but I will also be investigating my own officer. Now I'm starving so let's eat shall we," Frank picked up his menu ending the conversation.

Jamie arrived to work early the following morning double checking their equipment while waiting for Eddie to change. He no sooner entered the hallway when Eddie's voice yelled for him.

Several officers turned towards the commotion standing aside allowing Jamie access to his partner. Two suits stood in the hallway with Eddie against the wall. One searched her while the other kept her hands back to place the cuffs.

"Hey what's going on, what are you doing," Jamie demanded, stepping between them.

"We have orders to place officer Janko under arrest," the senior Detective stated pulling her arm.

Jamie narrowed his eyes at them not liking how tough they were being with a cop especially Eddie. "Charged with," he questioned going back to his law school training.

"Excessive force on a perp," the Detective replied starting to pull her down the hall stopping when Jamie blocked his path eyes narrow determined not to have them drag his partner out in cuffs.

"If the charge is excessive force the proper protocol is to take her badge and gun, inform her CO so she is placed on administrative duty until the case is solved," Jamie argued feeling his temper rising fully aware they were being watched.

The Detective's laughed only slightly impressed with the kid's knowledge for a cop. "Except this order isn't coming from your daddy it's coming from the DA's office so you have no authority to get her out of this. If you have a problem take it up with my office."

"I will then I'll file a lawsuit against you, who ordered it," Jamie snapped.

"Erin Reagan think you know her." Laughing the Detective's started taking Eddie towards their awaiting car reading her rights.

Jamie stood frozen his ears ringing in anger and betrayal his own sister would order his partner's arrest. "Damnit," Jamie cursed out loud balling his fists heading to the locker room for his phone quickly dialing his sister.

Putting the phone up to his ear Jamie listened as it rang twice before Erin's voice greeted him. "Hey Jamie."

"Why'd you have my partner arrested," Jamie demanded catching the attention of several cops nearby who were changing.

When he received no response Jamie repeated the question this time elevating his voice. "Why did you have Eddie arrested Erin? The officers said they did it on your order so why'd you do it?"

"She used excessive force Jamie I had no choice but to have her arrested, it's my job," Erin replied with a huff.

"Well I'm filing a complaint that I wasn't interviewed and have the charges be dropped. I was there Erin he attacked a cop she used self defense and If that was me he's lucky that's all he got." Jamie pressed end hanging up on her scowling as he stalked out of the locker room.

Storming down the hallway in a fit of anger Jamie made a beeline straight down the hallway towards Renzulli's office.

The older man looked up from his desk narrowing his eyes at his old boot seeing Jamie's dark eyes. "Everything okay Reagan?"

"No boss two suits from the DA's office just arrested Eddie for excessive force on my sister's order." Renzulli raised an eyebrow, pushing his chair back to stand up wondering why he wasn't informed when it was happening.

"I'll let the CO know we'll get her out Reagan but this puts you out of a partner. You can work desk duty today until we sort this out," Renzulli informed going around the desk to let his CO know the situation.

Jamie grumbled the situation getting worse, first his Eddie was arrested now he's stuck on desk duty all because of Erin. Tour passed slowly filled with filing paperwork and answering phone calls mostly small complaints.

After tour before leaving Jamie checked in with Renzulli still investigating into the arrest frustrating Jamie more.

He almost forgot wanting to ask Frank for his mother's ring to propose having to turn back heading a few blocks back to his childhood home. Walking up the path Jamie pushed open the door calling, "anyone home?"

"In the kitchen," frank called back just settling into dinner with Henry. Both stopped to greet Jamie with broad smiles.

"Are you hungry son," Frank asked hoping Jamie's visit wasn't about his partner as it was still ongoing.

Luckily Jamie simply shook his head shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I won't stay long just wanted to ask a favor. Mya's birthday is coming up close to our anniversary. I wanted to see if I could have mom's ring I'd like to propose."

Henry's blue eyes widened smiling happy for his grandson who changed after Sydney left him."good for you Jamie."

"Of course son just let me know when so I can have it ready. She'd be really happy for you Jamie," Frank smiled sadly longing for his beloved wife to still be with them so she could see her beautiful children as wonderful adults.

"Thanks dad I will. I better get home Mya will wonder where I am." Henry waited until Jamie closed the door behind him to face his son noticing anger in Jamie's eyes. "Everything okay Francis?"

Frank sighed picking his spoon up to finish dinner. "I hope it will be soon pop, Officer Janko was arrested." Henry responded with a shocked facial expression followed by anger as he leaned in for more details.


	7. Chapter 7

Mya waited for Jamie with dinner on the table, covered with plastic wrap and foil until he arrived. She leaned against the counter hearing his keys in the lock, smiling up as he opened the door. Her smile immediately disappeared though,seeing the look on his face, stress evident in his deep blue eyes.

"What happened Jamie?" Mya asked slowly approaching him for a hug. Jamie happily accepted her into his arms kissing her forehead before moving down to her lips needing comforting right now.

When he pulled away a minute later, Jamie met Mya's eyes. His own still shined with anger and hurt at Erin, his own flesh and blood, for having his partner arrested. "Bad day, my sister sent two cops to the precinct and had Eddie arrested."

"What, why?" Mya leaned into him seeing the angst in his body language reaching around his waist to keep him close.

"She said excessive force but the guy attacked Eddie first; he's lucky she didn't shoot him," Jamie shook with anger and resentment. This is what they got for doing their job; this was. the world they lived in when a cop tried to defend themselves and gets arrested for it.

Mya sighed at this just as angry that a fellow cop was now being punished for doing their job, but also for how Jamie was reacting to it. She knew on the street partners relied on each other for safety and security, but this felt deeper and as it was she always wondered about Jamie's relationship with his partner.

"Let me see what I can find out, okay? Just come relax and eat dinner, I made your favorite," Mya comforted softly hoping to get his mind off the subject. Jamie allowed her to lead him towards the table, set with candles and a setting for two.

Jamie sat across from her still holding her hand, but his mind was elsewhere thinking of Eddie stuck in a jail cell. Seeing his mind wasn't with her, Mya gave his hand a squeeze as she took small bites of dinner, finally bringing up what she was thinking. "Jamie, is there something else going on with your partner I should know about?"

The question startled Jamie who wasn't expecting that. "No why?"

"Just seems like this is more than just a cop's partner being put through the coals. I know riding with someone every day you get close…" Mya couldn't just outright ask if he had a thing for his partner, mostly because she was afraid of the answer.

Jamie looked up watching Mya pushing around the food she worked so hard to make for them, suddenly feeling guilty. After their break up Jamie and Eddie's relationship changed, he was hurt but they were still partners. "Mya, I only want to be with you, Eddie and I are partners we've known each other for years that's all. Hey, I love you okay?"

Mya gave a small nod finishing her dinner trying to salvage the rest of it with her Jamie, still wondering if he was just saying there was nothing between he and Eddie.

After finishing dinner Jamie washed their dishes while Mya cleaned up. They sank into the couch ten minutes later with Mya curling against his chest. Smiling Jamie wrapped his arms around her, turning on the first movie he found more interested in watching her.

Ten minutes into the movie Jamie looked down at Mya, noticing the faraway look in her eyes knowing she was still bothered by their dinner conversation. He leaned in kissing her cheek and smiling at her as he moved to her ear whispering, "I love you."

"Do you? Tell me now Jamie and I won't be mad, is there something between you and Eddie? " Mya asked feeling her heart pumping.

Jamie didn't hesitate in answering her question, "No the only thing between us is our partnership. We've been through some big calls together and she always had my back, she even puts me in my place when I am wrong but that's it."

"Yeah well you do need that," Mya grinned up at him before sighing again. "I do get that Jamie, I was a cop too I just had to know."

Jamie moved his hands up her side as he ran his lips up her neck to the back of her ear immediately feeling her take a deep breath. "I only love you," Jamie whispered, his breath warm against her.

Jamie returned in an hour and a half not surprised to find Mya waiting for him on the couch despite the late hour. Smiling he put his keys down on the counter joining her on the couch wrapping his arm around her.

Mya moved away from him staring down at her hand blowing off his attempt to cuddle with him, still mad he left for her. "Mya, please don't be mad she's my partner at work but I love you," Jamie begged her.

"You do huh? Anytime Eddie needs something you run that's what a boyfriend does Jamie. How can I be sure you're not dating both of us at the same time," Mya tore her eyes up to his, her own filled with hot tears.

"I wanted to wait and surprise you but now seems like a good time." Jamie reached into his pocket for his mother's ring, which his father gave him a day ago. Taking her hand, Jamie slid off the couch and took a knee on the floor in front of her, looking up.

"I love you Mya and I want to be with only you for the rest of our lives, will you make me the happiest man and be my wife?" Mya's eyes watered at the surprise request nodding her head only managing to answer with one word, "Yes."

Jamie slipped the ring onto her finger sitting back on the couch so he could pull her onto his lap. "I love you Mya," he whispered giving her a soft kiss before wrapping his arm around her so they could cuddle.

Mya looked down at the ring with a smile with her head resting against his shoulder. Soon she would be Mrs. Jamie Reagan and a part of the famous Reagan family. Hopefully if the rest of her plans continue this way she and Jamie will have a family together but first she needed to separate Jamie and his partner.

"I'm sorry Jamie I just don't want to lose you, I love you so much," Mya said, looking up at him with soft eyes.

"I know," Jamie smiled leaning down to rest his head against hers after kissing the top of her brown hair happily.

Mya paused not wanting to push things so rested her hand on his stomach, running her fingertips up to his shield. "You'd look really good with a gold shield around your neck too, have you ever thought about taking the Detective test?"

"I actually did entertain the idea of taking the test but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do at the time. I enjoy being out on the street in the action you know?" Jamie still wasn't sure where he wanted to go in the department but the thought of getting a gold shield sounded good.

"I could help you study Jamie; you'd make a great Detective. I really think you should go for it in fact you should have gotten your gold shield a long time ago," Mya admitted having looked up how long he's been on the force.

Jamie nodded, this time really taking the option into consideration especially having a wedding to plan and possibly future family although not for several more years. "Yeah okay, I'll pick up the study guide before tour tomorrow and we'll start when I get home, but for right now let's just relax."

Jamie went to change not surprised to find Mya waiting for him on the couch despite the late hour. Smiling he put his keys down on the counter to remember them for tomorrow joining her on the couch wrapping his arm around her.

Mya moved away from him staring down at her hand blowing off his attempt to cuddle with him, still mad he left for her. "Mya, please don't be mad she's my partner at work but I love you," Jamie begged her.

"You do huh? Anytime Eddie needs something you run that's what a boyfriend does Jamie. How can I be sure you're not dating both of us at the same time," Mya tore her eyes up to his, her own filled with hot tears.

"I wanted to wait and surprise you but now seems like a good time." Jamie reached into his pocket for his mother's ring, which his father gave him a day ago. Taking her hand, Jamie slid off the couch and took a knee on the floor in front of her, looking up.

"I love you Mya and I want to be with only you for the rest of our lives, will you make me the happiest man and be my wife?" Mya's eyes watered at the surprise request nodding her head only managing to answer with one word, "Yes."

Jamie slipped the ring onto her finger sitting back on the couch so he could pull her onto his lap. "I love you Mya," he whispered giving her a soft kiss before wrapping his arm around her so they could cuddle.

Mya looked down at the ring with a smile with her head resting against his shoulder. Soon she would be Mrs. Jamie Reagan and a part of the famous Reagan family. Hopefully if the rest of her plans continue this way she and Jamie will have a family together but first she needed to separate Jamie and his partner.

"I'm sorry Jamie I just don't want to lose you, I love you so much," Mya said, looking up at him with soft eyes.

"I know," Jamie smiled leaning down to rest his head against hers after kissing the top of her brown hair happily.

Mya paused not wanting to push things so rested her hand on his stomach, running her fingertips up to his shield. "You'd look really good with a gold shield around your neck too, have you ever thought about taking the Detective test?"

"I actually did entertain the idea of taking the test but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do at the time. I enjoy being out on the street in the action you know?" Jamie still wasn't sure where he wanted to go in the department but the thought of getting a gold shield sounded good.

"I could help you study Jamie; you'd make a great Detective. I really think you should go for it in fact you should have gotten your gold shield a long time ago," Mya admitted having looked up how long he's been on the force.

Jamie nodded, this time really taking the option into consideration especially having a wedding to plan and possibly future family although not for several more years. "Yeah okay, I'll pick up the study guide before tour tomorrow and we'll start when I get home, but for right now let's just relax."

Mya smiled viciously knowing he'll ace the exam and with a promotion get him away from his partner. She slipped onto his lap smiling when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. Jamie leaned back stretching his legs out, and kissed behind her ear gently .

Laying in his arms Mya closed her eyes using his chest as a pillow to fall into a deep sleep to his lips on her soft skin. Once Mya fell into a deep sleep Jamie took his cell out careful not to wake her checking on Eddie.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry entered his old precinct the 3-5, a wave of memories from his ten years there flooding back. Smiling he started towards the Sergeant officers for a chat with his old friend. Just rounding the corner Henry stopped hearing Mya's voice talking to someone.

"Yea so he finally proposed I'm so happy. Jamie is great he's so handsome and he's a Reagan so I'll be able to see what the famous family is really like." Henry narrowed his eyes pressing himself against the wall to listen.

"Can't believe your engaged to a Reagan and Jamie is a hottie too his eyes, your so lucky. So when are you going to get married," a second female voice added.

A long pause followed by Mya's response, "the sooner the better I'm already making plans. I want us to start our life together. I'm going to help him make Detective, he deserves it. Jamie is cute but he's really sweet too." "

"What about his father? The commissioner won't show favoritism towards his kids so even if Jamie does pass the test no one will recommend him for promotion.."

Fixing the shield glued to her waist Maya smiled at her friend mischevisly, "don't worry about the commissioner I have a plan. "

Henry scowled hearing not any talk about a family until just now, wondering if Jamie was aware of the plans. He slipped past the room going to the Sergeant office making a quick visit. On his way out he called Frank walking back to his car.

"Hey pop what's wrong," Frank answered, cradling the phone between his cheek and shoulder surprised to receive a phone call from his father during the day.

"I was just visiting the 3-5 and overheard Mya talking about Jamie to another Detective and her getting married and having a family, did you know anything about this?"

Frank adjusted the phone smiling at Baker who entered the office after summoning her. "He mentioned it during a conversation but it was more of a in the future plan, the very very far future."

"Well shes already making wedding plans and talking about having a family and used our name a lot. She also is helping Jamie take the Detective test did you know that," Henry asked getting in his car fired up.

"No he said he didn't want to become a Detective yet, something doesn't add up pop. Let me look into it okay?" Frank ended the call looking up at his awaiting Detective. "I need your help Baker."

Baker took the paper from her boss leaving to complete her assignment while Frank strikes his mustache into a frown. Ever since meeting Maya something about her rubbed him the wrong way and this only confirmed his suspension.

It took Baker fifteen minutes to return holding several printouts of Mya's background, nothing suspicious. "Thank you Baker," Frank sighed, throwing the paper at his desk dissapointed .

The week passed with both older Reagan men keeping an ear out on their endwhile asking Danny to do the same with him closer to the rank and file.

On Sunday Jamie arrived with Mya hanging onto his arm, smiling at her future family. Danny offered beers eyeing the couple as he drank his own. "So everything going good?"

"Yea, everything is great, we have big news to tell everyone we're engaged," Jamie grinned happily looking at Mya unable missing the suspicious look on Danny's face.

"Yea congrats when are you thinking of getting married?" Danny took another drink trying to act causal when he really wanted to tell Mya what he really thought of her but knew that would hurt Jamie.

Mya grinned holding onto Jamie's arm answering for him, "well I've been looking at places and I'm thinking an end of summer wedding maybe August or early September." She looked at Jamie with puppy dog eyes and a wide smile seeing Jamie shrug.

"That soon what's the rush," Danny asked casually with a raised eyebrow.

"No rush just don't see the point of waiting so we start our lives together. We want to start a family while we're both young," Mya answered right away sounding rehearsed.

Jamie tightened his grip around her shoulder smiling. "We love each other so we can't wait to make it official." Danny shook his head resisting smacking his brother for not seeing through her. The tone in Jamie's voice and his not adding much to the conversation told Danny the younger man thought otherwise.

Mya's personality was always a little sickeninly sweet for the gruffer Reagan men, though Jamie felt it appealing.

"If she got any closer you two would be consummating your marriage in front of my kids," Danny half joked later while the girls gushed over bridal magazines with Mya. "You sure about this kid?

Jamie sighed, "I am, I love Mya, she is everything I should want in a wife. She's pretty, smart, funny, she's not afraid to be affectionate with me... Yet tells me I'm wrong "

"But..."

'But if that's true, why do I run to Eddie whenever she calls? Why do I still feel such a need to keep my her safe?" Jamie hoped his big brother had a serious answer.

Unfortunately Danny had an answer Jamie didn't want to hear. The way Jamie described his relationship with Maya seemed to describe Eddie more.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner Jamie and Mya headed back to their apartment before it got late deciding to cuddle on the couch. "Your sister showed me a really nice wedding dress I might try, you'll like it."

"Oh yea, do you think we'll get everything done in time, the church, a hall, invitations, a dj?" Jamie wrapped his arms around her thinking of everything they had to do in such a short time.

"We will I want to become Mrs Jamie Reagan, and have our own big family I love you." Mya leaned up kissing him hard while cupping his cheek. Jamie closed his eyes returning the kiss softly and pulled away, seeing Mya's hurt expression.

Jamie put an arm around her to pull her closer. "Big family huh, love you too," he whispered kissing her cheek.

Mya smiled moving onto his lap slowly and rested against his shoulder. "You do?" She leaned up kissing him again hard, her hands against his cheeks. Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist this time not hesitating.

"Cmon," Mya broke away to take his hand, pulling him up and lead him into their bedroom.

Twenty minutes later they cuddled under a thin sheet with Jamie rubbing Mya's bare shoulders.

"How many kids is a big family to you," Mya questioned softly running her hand over his chest smiling.

Jamie shrugged never really giving the question a good thought. "I guess four two of each. Growing up I always thought Erin would be happier if she had another sister instead of a brother though she held her own."

"That sounds good. We should stay around her near your family I know how close you are. It'll be good for our kids to have family around." Mya smiled again eager to stay close to the commissioner.

"We are," Jamie replied. "But my career is never going to advance here, Mya. I'm not going to be able to support you and a family on what I make and long as dad is commissioner I definately won't be getting a promotion soon."

Jamie's phone rang for the third time in ten minutes. "This is what happens when you have a big family," Jamie grouched. "Hello."

"Jamie..." It was Eddie but it didn't sound like her, she sounded stressed.

"Hey. Hey what's wrong?" Jamie sat up pressing the phone against his ear trying to stay calm.

"Jamie, I need a ride...from St. Victor's."

Not liking the way she sounded Jamie promised to be there soon hanging up. "I have to go Mya sorry I'll be back in a few hours family emergency." Jamie leaned down to kiss her head gently going to get Eddie.

While he was gone Mya grumbled laying in bed playing with her ring as she thought of her next action. This constant leaving would definately have to stop somehow.

Across town Jamie pulled up to St Victor's studying Eddie shocked at how bad her face looked as she appoached. The left side of her face swelled, a large bruise already forming. "God Eddie what happened? Who did this to you?"

"No one Jamie, it wasn't it was an accident I swear," Eddie shook her head at him wide eyed pleading with him.

"Look at you Eddie, your face is messed up again! I'm picking you up from the hospital at 9:00 at night and it isn't the first time so tell me. If he did this I'm gonna go straighten him out right now." Jamie gripped the steering wheel tightly scowling under his breath.

Eddie looked down at her hands quietly blinking several times before answering. "Jamie I know I didn't know who else to call, I needed you Jamie." That last sentence sent chills down his body softening the hard expression. He drove back to Brooklyn wordlessly, making random checks on Eddie sighing at her quietly staring out the window.

When he pulled up in front of Eddie's apartment Jamie went around to help Eddie out slowly holding her up with an arm around the waist. Eddie's current boyfriend Dave rushed over stopping by to check on Eddie, trying to get between Jamie. "Eddie, are you okay?"

Growling under his breath Jamie grabbed Dave by the collar pulling him away from Eddie onto the car. "Where were you when this happened? I swear if Eddie gets banged up one more time I'm going to send you to St Victor's myself got it?"

Jamie let go watching Dave stumble glaring back at the cop. "Let's go Eddie, now." Dave reached around Jamie to roughly grab Eddie around the wrist, flicked off by the female cop.

"I said lets go now," Dave ordered stalking towards her, running into Jamie who stepped in between not caring if Eddie got mad for defending her. Dave went to reach an enclose fist around beaten by Jamie who threw a right hook into the side of Dave's face.

"You don't touch her," Jamie warned grabbing his collar again with one hand, using the other hand to connect with another right hook.

Sensing Jamie wasn't going to finish anytime soon Eddie stepped in trying to pull Jamie off quickly. "Jamie, stop you've made your point that's enough."

Holding Dave with one hand Jamie looked at his partner sighing, "I need you to make a statement Eddie, press charges." Their eyes met briefly Eddie's fearful but seeing Jamie sticking up for her forced her to agree.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer, get your hands behind your back." Jamie read Dave his rights cuffing him and with Eddie booked him at the nearby precinct. Eddie leaned up wrapping her arms around Jamie's neck gratefully. "Thanks Jamie."

Jamie breathed in her strawberry conditioner closing his eyes as he returned the hug driving her back home before going back to his own apartment where Mya waited up. Enclosing her arms around his neck Mya planted a hard kiss on his lips. Jamie smiled wrapping his arms around her waist guiding her to lay down with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie swung by Eddie's apartment first thing the next day. She took her time answering the door. "Hey." If possible her face was worse than the night before.

"Hey, yourself. Are you treating those bruises?"

"Hurts too much to hold the ice.." Eddie confessed.

Jamie sighed. "Lie down on the couch, put your feet up..."Eddie sank into the sofa taking a deep breath. Jamie appeared with ice and laid it on her cheek. "I miss you," she confessed as he tended to her injuries.

Jamie smiled sadly, "I'm right here..."

"No, not since Mya. You've changed, Jamie. Please come back." Jamie sighed or saying a word when Eddie moved closer to him allowing his gentle touch to caress her face. He didn't answer busy having a strange feeling of dejavou..

Instead of answering Jamie focused on helping Eddie heal her bruises, keeping the ice pressed gently against her cheek. Their eyes met briefly twinkling until Jamie looked away checking on her injury.

"It's looking better already," he whispered with a smile after taking the ice off momentarily to check.

"Thanks Jamie for everything, you're the only person I can really count on," She lifted her hand wrapping it around his smiling grateful to always be able to count on him. Their fingers intertwined for a second before Jamie pulled away.

Jamie took the ice off checking the bruise satisfied with how it looked after icing it. "It's looking better already."

Across town at 1pp Frank finished reading a report sent from Washington. He stretched resting his tired body, to old for the long hours required.

DCPI Garret and Lieutenant Gornley burst through the closed doors catching their boss' attention. "Sir we just received this."

Frank accepted the paper looking it over quickly recognizing Captain York's signature. "No," Frank answered tossing the paper aside.

"With all due respect sir we get you don't want to show favoritism but that's not fair to Jamie either. He deserves a promotion and he aced the exam already." Frank put the paper he'd been reading down to meet the eyes of his DCPI and assistant with a shake of his head.

"Call the 12th precinct CO let them know Jamie's promotion has been denied. He has no recommendation and that is also required." Frank found a spot on the wall staring at it until he heard the door close after Garret left. He sighed standing to pace a little away from his desk wishing there was another way but long as he sat as top cop Jamie was stuck.

Jamie spent an hour with Eddie before heading to the 12th for his tour working the next two days. "Hey Reagan, we have to talk come into my office."

Turning back with a shift of his bag Jamie followed his CO into the back offices waiting until he was invited to sit in one of the empty chairs. Captain Harrison sat behind the desk opening a folder containing Jamie's file sighing. "I just received word from the commissioner's office you aced the sergeant exam and was recommended by a supervisor."

"Unfortunately the commissioner is denying your promotion.."

Harrison studied his young cop not sure how he would respond, certainly not expecting a blank stare. "I'm really sorry Reagan you're an exceptional cop and I can sure see you as a training Sergeant. I'm guessing this has to do with him not showing favoritism but it does suck."

"Probably captain I'm honestly not surprised. Can I get ready for tour?" Without waiting for an answer Jamie got up swiftly swinging his bag back onto his shoulder walking out to the locker room. Ignoring the other cops changing for their own tours stepping in front of his own locker pulling it open letting the door slam against the next locker.

"Hey take it easy superman you know that's NYPD property. Is everyone okay with you kid what's going on?" Renzulli turned away from his locker across from the youngest Reagan.

Shaking his head Jamie leaned against the locker quietly trying to take deep breaths unsure why he was so upset knowing he'd never get a promotion long as his father was commissioner. "CO called me in I passed the Sergeant test but my father still denied the promotion. I don't know why it got to me Sarg I knew I'd never get promoted.."

"That don't mean it doesn't sting kid. I know he doesn't want to show favoritism but you should talk to him because it isn't fair." Giving him a gentle pat against his arm Renzulli offered a smile walking out to his office.

Biting his lip thinking over what Renzulli said while staring at a blank spot against his locker. A conversation wouldn't help the situation in this case and certainly wouldn't change his mind. Sighing Jamie finished changing slamming the locker shut quietly heading out for role call.

While Renzulli began with news from higher up Jamie stared ahead imagining himself standing up there in front of his officers conducting a roll call before hitting the street to train a new boot as he did Eddie. "All right lets hit the street. Reagan you got the pleasure of riding with me today.."

"Great.." Jamie met his former training officer following him to the assigned RMP quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jamie got home he found Mya sitting on the living room couch waiting for him. Hearing his keys in the door Mya stood up to greet him with a tight hug. "Where were you I was starting to get worried ."

Jamie smiled in response and returned the hug adding a soft kiss. "I missed you too. I told you I was running some errands." Taking her hand Jamie led Mya back to the couch and pulled her down on his lap.

"I could have come with you and then had lunch. " Mya eyed him feeling there was more then he was telling her. Not wanting to push Mya wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I know," Jamie said softly holding her around the waist.

Mya laid her head on Jamie's chest. "You're so tense, do you have one of your headaches?"

"No, I'm fine, I just...I have a lot on my mind, babe. I would like to talk about it but just not now. You hungry?"

Mya knew now for sure he was lying. He was trying to deflect and push her away. "No, I'm not. Jamie I want to talk about us."

"Mya, please...I had no choice. She's got no one else. I'm sorry I wasn't forthcoming but...I needed to be there for her. Her boyfriend is beating her up! He's beating her up! Why am I the only one that sees that as wrong?" Jamie sighed not ready to fight with her on this, not now.

"I'm not saying it's right Jamie and I'm glad he's locked away. But Jamie she's a cop who can take care of herself so I'm trying to wonder why you have to be her knight in shinning armor. Who are you with here?" Mya looked down at her hands pausing afraid he was going to say because he loves Eddie.

Instead Jamie gently cupped her cheek, turning her head to look at him eyes twinkling. "She's been my partner and best friend for years but I'm marrying you, starting a life with you."

Keeping his hand on her cheek Jamie leaned in until their lips touched, letting his fingers caress her cheeks as they lip locked. Pulling away slowly Jamie met her eyes whispering, "I love you Maya." Eyes soft he moved his hand to the back of her head letting his fingers tangle through her hair as they moved closer for another kiss.

They stayed up until well into the morning, ending with Mya falling asleep on Jamie's bare chest while he held her close and thought things over. He loved Mya, she was great in so many ways. Sighing Jamie ran a hand down Mya's back her breaths finally even as she slept peacefully. He too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mya woke first finding Jamie's wrapped around her tightly. Smiling she checked the time , 6:30. Jamie had tour at eight which meant he had to start getting ready. "Hey you have tour today," Mya whispered softly, gently rubbing her hand along his side knowing he was ticklish.

Sure enough Jamie opened his eyes quickly and offered a tired smile. He rolled into his side facing her for a good morning kiss. A half hour later Jamie jumped in the shower quickly getting ready.

"I'll see you later, love you," Jamie leaned in for one more kiss goodbye when he realized Mya was curled in bed. "What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing, go to tour." Mya tried turning her back to him but Jamie caught her arm before she could. With a gentle hand he knelt beside the bed and cupped her face to look at him.

"Talk to me Mya, what's wrong?" Mya sighed taking his hand into hers with a gentle rub of her fingers against his.

Mya relented facing him knowing he wouldn't leave until she told him and although it meant he'd be late seeing Eddie he could could get in trouble. "Just, seems like you're always rushing off to see Eddie and we barely get time together. Last night was great Jamie but how often is that going to come? Do you really want to marry me or am I here until you fix things with Eddie?"

"Don't even think like that Mya. I have a tour but believe me id rather be here cuddling with you. How about when I get back we can finalize whatever needs to be done then the rest of the night I'm all yours."

"Unless your partner needs you.." Mya scoffed under her breath and sighed. "Okay, we only have a few months and pretty much everything is done except one or two things."

Jamie smiled, kissing her softly as he stood up. "That's my girl, I'll see you after tour okay?" He hurried out making it just in time for roll call.

Sitting in the car Eddie glanced her partner over smirking as he yawned for the fourth time in in only a few minutes. "Someone is sleepy," she commented teasingly.

"Yea Mya and I stayed up late last night…" Jamie paused, feeling his cheeks burning. "She doesn't think we spend enough time together so I want to make it up to her tonight by doing something really special."

Eddie turned her attention away from him to the sidewalk outside their patrol car hiding the jealousy that was starting to emerge. "Mya seems to like getting a lot of attention so give it to her. Bring her a nice meal home , champagne and watch movies together. Tommorrow is our off day so make her breakfast in bed then take her out somewhere."

Jamie looked over surprise d Eddie was helping him with Maya. "Yea ill do that, thanks.i really appreciate the help Eddie."

"Hey, we are still friends and partners despite what happened between us. If you're happy with Maya then so be it." Eddie shrugged her shoulders and turned to look back the window again. Her heart throbbed with jealousy but Eddie pushed it back down again.

Eddie waited for Jamie to turn his head away so she could look at him without meeting his blue grey eyes. He fact was anytime she needed him, Jamie would drop everything and run to her side. That's what they initially fought over and why they ended things but now..

Jamie sighed watching pedestrians walk by their car. He was confused why Eddie would help with Mya even if they were friends and why every time she needed him he would run to her. Danny wasn't able to answer either but maybe his grandfather could help


	12. Chapter 12

After tour Jamie followed Eddie's suggestion and brought home food from a local Italian restaurant around the corner from his apartment. He found Mya sitting curled up on the couch watching television while she waited for him to come home.

"Hey babe, chicken parmigiana for you," Jamie smiled setting the bag down on the table and turning for a kiss, which Mya happily obliged.

"How was work," she asked helping him take the food out suddenly starving. When Jamie shrugged quietly Mya took his arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing still tired from last night. I can't stay up late anymore," he joked teasingly. After taking a bite of potatoes Jamie added assuringly, "tour was fine honest. Nothing out of the ordinary, none of the perps did anything."

Mya couldn't help but laugh having heard that line a million times herself. "yea I bet they didn't"

The couple fell silent finishing dinner quietly then cuddled on the couch while Mya showed Jamie the wedding plans. "Are you ready for the Detective test," Mya asked as she organized her list.

"Yea I guess," Jamie shrugged not admitting how even if he did pass there probably won't be a promotion anyway because of his last name.

As Jamie set their food on the table Maya took his hand for his attention. "You'll ace the test and get the promotion you deserve," she assured.

Jamie appreciated her support but he knew it wasn't only passing the test. "I know that's not what I'm worried about. My last name is still Reagan which means no one wants to recommend me to avoid showing favoritism."

"Just pass and we'll see what happens." Maya brought water over filling each of their glasses before sitting across from him. "This looks good thanks babe. I can't believe we're getting married in less then a month."

"I know, I can't wait," Jamie smiled at the thought. He cut up the chicken in front of him wondering what the future held as they ate.

Jamie had his test the following day waking both him and Maya up early. Seeing aneroid twinkle in his eyes Maya cooked his favorite breakfast of eggs with coffee watching Jamie eat slowly. He changed into something comfortable having to sit for several hours.

"Hey good luck babe, text me when you get out okay," Maya asked meeting him in the kitchen for a good luck hug before parting.

"Thanks." Jamie promised he would let her know how it went before heading to the test while Maya started her tour.

Through interrogations, computer searches for their perp and knocks on doors all Maya could think about was Jamie. Just after two her cell vibrated with a text from Jamie. Just got out, it wasn't to hard but we'll see.

Through the next couple of months, the only point of contention in Jamie and Maya's relationship was Eddie. Jamie insisted on spending one evening a week with Eddie, keeping that connection open and making sure she stayed clear of losers. In fact, Eddie was the first person Jamie told when he received notification that he was being recommended for promotion to Detective Third Grade.

"Wow, Jamie, that is really great,' Eddie replied. "Congratulations."

"My Dad won't go for it, he'll say it's for something on the arm you know? If I want to be promoted I have to take the Sergeant's Exam, do it on my merit." Jamie sipped his beer.

Eddie reached out for his hand, "Then you do it. Don't lose your dreams, Jamie. You reach for those dreams."

Sure enough, two days later, Jamie got word that Frank was indeed blocking is promotion. Maya found him sitting on the sofa, drinking whiskey at three in the afternoon. "Oh Jamie, come here sweetie."

Maya sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck. "Talk to me babe, what happened?"

"My father won't give me the promotion. I just found out a little ago, he said it'll look like favoritism." Finishing his statement Jamie took another swig from the bottle feeling better as the liquid ran down his throat.

"I should have known better! Why was I so stupid to think the promotion would actually go through! I'm not Danny or Joe why would I even think of following them! I'm going to be on patrol until dad leaves or I leave! Maybe I should quit." Jamie's voice rose after each statement until his voice shook the walls in anger matching his shaking body.

Sighing Maya pressed her hands against his cheeks forcing him to look at her. "Take a breath babe. I understand why your upset and you should be. Jamie it isn't fair what he's doing to you and if fight it."

Jamie's glossed eyes met hers a mix of anger and rust ration reflecting back at her. Wordlessly Maya shifted to sit beside him and pulled Jamie so his head lay on her lap while she brushed her hands through his ear, leaving kisses behind.

Eventually Jamie fell asleep held tightly by Maya even as he slept on her lap. Keeping her arms around him securely letting him rest on his side Maya took her cell out sending a text. Plan B, the commissioner wouldn't approve his promotion. Will talk to him later but be ready.

Setting the phone aside maya's focus turned to comforting Jamie, with small kisses to his cheek as she masa fed a hand through his blond hair. When he didn't move Maya reached around hugging his waist while laying behind him to snuggle some. This time Jamie did shift, turning into her with his head against her neck.

"Don't worry I'll straighten this out for you, for us ," Maya whispered kissing him softly.


	13. Chapter 13

For the rest of the afternoon Maya stayed by Jamie's side comforting him with gentle strokes through his blond woke two hours later feeling slightly better through dinner followed by cuddles before bed.

While Jamie went on tour Maya took a trip to 1pp, straight to tnd 14th floor. Baker narrowed her eyes at the unexpected visitor slipping into the office. Frank took one look at the Detective's face and frowned. "What's wrong Baker?"

"Detective Lane is here sir requesting a private meeting concerning a family matter," Baker addressed slowly.

Frank sighed knowing why Maya arrived a day after Jamie's promotion was refused. "Send her in, I need ten minutes." Garret and Gornley both nodded as they stood simultaneously exchanging knowing looks with Baker while existing the room.

Maya stepped inside paying no mind to the other three only staring at her soon to be father in law. "Maya, what do I owe this unexpected visit," Frank greeted grimly even though he knew what this was about.

"Why was Jamie refused a promotion," Maya demanded.

"That Detective is my decision and the decision of this office. You have no authority in that so if that is why you're here you can leave." Frank made no effort to stand only partially looking at her.

"Okay well I'll be sure to let Jamie know that his father only promotes and awards his older brothers. I'm sure that'll cause another crying episode and not that I mind comforting him I hate to see him that upset," Maya challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

Frank stood up, speaking in a low even but firm term. "The decision is final Detective so unless you'd like to be placed on suspension is suggest you leave now."

Crossing her arms tightly against her chest Maya stood planted on her spot. "This is what it's like to be the commissioner's kid? When something happens don't say you weren't warned." Spinning on her heels Maya stormed out letting the door slam begin get emphatically.

Sighing Frank sat back in his chair groaning when Garret and Gornley both teen trees wearing a face that let the former Detective know they heard everything. "Everything okay boss," Gornley asked first.

Not giving his boss time to answer Garret spoke up hoping more people who speak up will change the commissioner's mind. "Boss I understand you don't want to show favoritism but Jamie deserves the promotion. Why would you give Danny a Commedation but not promote Jamie?"

For once the commissioner sat with nothing to say back..

On patrol Jamie remained quiet noticed by his partner and friend Eddie. "Hey what's wrong Jamie you' to quiet today? Something going on between you and Maya again? Did you take my advice from last time?"

"No Maya has been great actually. I took the Sergeant test and apparently aced it but my father still denied the promotion," Jamie admitted quietly.

Eddie shook her head still trying to figure out why the commissioner insisted on holding Jamie back when he deserved a promotion. Besides that not allowing the promotion hurt Jamie's feelings.

"Why don't you talk to your father I'm sure he'll listen right. Just explain to him then maybe you could explain to the rest of us."

Shaking his head Jamie knew no matter how many people tried reasoning his father would never change his mind once it was made up.

Before he could answer her back their radios came alive with an incoming call from central. "Be advised you have a shots fired at 359 William street units responding." Sighing Jamie flicked the lights and sirens then peeled off towards the address.

The address turned out to be an old decreped building with broken windows and no movements from having no residents for a long time. Jamie met Eddie on the sidewalk nodding at her a silent reminder to be careful.

Holding their pieces Jamie led taking charge as the senior officer ready to cover her if needed, not sure what they were getting in. Stepping over the broken chards of glass carefully so not to make noise Jamie scanned the room.

It was fairly large in size big enough to be considered a store or ground floor studio, completely bare other then one long table and scattered chairs on the other side. The walls and floor were boarded unevenly with the only exit behind them.

"Are you sure this is the address," Eddie whispered as she followed Jamie while keeping an eye on the room.

"Yea." Keeping one hand on his piece Jamie reached for his radio to confirm the address with central sure they were in the right place.

Behind them between them and the door something shook knocking the officers off their feet to the ground surrounded by flying dust. Eddie lay on her stomach hands protecting her head waiting until the shaking stopped to look up. "Jamie?"

Receiving no response Eddie scrambled to her feet crawling over to his side and placed a hand on his back. Jamie looked up at her getting into a sitting position. "You okay?"

"Yea fine just hurt my ankle." Eddie sighed relieved to see him okay. She turned back towards the door that now hid behind mountains of debris. "Jamie, we have a problem."

Jamie too followed her gaze towards the hidden door seeing no way for them to move that large a pile. Instead he reached for his radio calling central for help. "Central, 12 George requesting a 10-85 at this location trapped inside the building copy?"

Static responded with someone from central trying to make out his message. "10-85 at this location need assistance trapped in the building.."

A second garbled message replied forcing Jamie to look at Eddie wide eyed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sir, we have a problem boss." Gornley walked right into the office interrupting the meeting between Frank and Garret breathless. Heaving a sigh at the constant interruptions Frank looked up tiredly.

"We have reports two officers responding to a shots fired inside a building are trapped after they stopped responding to the radio. One officer kept calling for help but central couldn't understand what they said," Gornley said breathlessly after racing to the fourteenth floor with the information.

Garret stopped typing his text message and looked between the two men. "What's the status," Frank questioned while rubbing his head.

"We have officers and fire fighters on scene working to get them out but it'll take awhile. Sir the officers are Jamie and officer Janko."

Frank looked up rounding his big blue eyes hearing his son's name. "I want updates soon as you get them." Giving him a nod Gornley left the room to see if he could find anything else out leaving Frank to sigh.

Over at the 5-4 unaware of what was going on with his little brother and Eddie, Danny pushed a perp he and Baez collared inside the precinct. "You have the right to remain silent so shut the hell up," Danny barked guiding him into a cell agitated. "I'll come back for my cuffs later." He slammed the door behind sighing.

"That was interesting," Baez turned to flash a warning look at the perp then followed her partner back to their desks. As they entered the large rooms conversations quickly stopped as every Detective watched the veteran walk in.

Baez looked around narrowing her eyes sensing something was up they weren't privy to. "Okay what is going on?"

It wasn't until Baez said something that Danny noticed they were being watched. Several Detectives shifted in their spots afraid to be the one who told the hot headed Danny what happened.

"Someone tell us what the hell is going on," Danny demanded tired of the silence.

Another veteran Detective Dasky who knew Danny and Joe for years cleared his throat to volunteer spilling the information. "I guess you didn't hear yet. Two uniforms responded to shots fired in an abandoned building and got trapped inside. I'm hearing it was a set up. Danny it was your brother and his partner."

Danny rounded his eyes wide before narrowing them into thin slits worry and anger he hadn't been informed sooner. "Son of a bitch," he cursed kicking the chair closest to him sending it flying into another desk. Before anyone could say anything he stormed out to make a phone call.

Phone in hand Danny dialed his father's number using the building as a support. The phone rang rang twice before Frank's voice greeted his oldest. "Hi Danny what's up?"

"When were you going to tell me about Jamie?"

Frank sighed, "Gornley just came in and informed me. We have help on scene already working to get them out. Danny I haven't told Erin yet either but Gornley promised me updates so soon as I have those ill let you know."

"I can't loose another brother dad, what happened.."

"I know, I'm not about to loose another son. I'll do whatever it takes. As far as I know they went to answer a call which we don't even know if Jamie and Eddie are the only ones in there." Danny ended the call heaving a sigh.

He looked up only then seeing Baez standing beside him with a worried expression. She lost a brother herself, knowing how hard how it wanted to show support for her partner. "My dad is going to update me. They went in on a call and got trapped and we don't know if they're alone. I lost one brother already I can't loose another."

Baez nodded sympathetically placing a hand on his shoulder

Inside the building Jamie stayed by Eddie's side tired from trying to lift the debris off her leg. "You hanging in there Eddie? "

His voice echoed through the empty building turning Jamie to check on his partner eyes widening. Eddie's head lay back, eyes closed with her chest slowly moving up and down. "Eddie, damnit." Holding one hand over her shoulder Jamie checked his radio again.

"Central 12 George we have an officer down requesting a bus forthwith so you copy?" Static responded followed by a voice breaking through.

"Copy 12 George what's your location." Jamie answered with the address looking back at Eddie worried. He rubbed a finger over her hand watching her breathing slowly hoping they can get help.

With help on the way Jamie's attention turned to his hurt partner holding her hand while they waited. "A bus is on the way Eddie talk to me okay? "

Eddie's eyes flew open meeting his immediately wide and bright blue. "My shoulder and ankle that's all Reagan. I'll be fine but your fiancé might not be when she finds out we're in here alone together."

"I don't care about that right now Eddie. Just keep your eyes open until the bus comes okay? They're going to dig us out." Jamie searched the building looking for the best way out sighing when he didn't see any. Debris and fallen building blocked all exits giving them only one option to be rescued from the outside.

At one pp Frank, Gornley, Garret and Baker stood quietly watching as officers on scene worked with FDNY firefighters to get the two officers out. Frank's eyes remained glued on the tv holding his breath until Jamie and Eddie were pulled out safely.

Behind them the doors burst open allowing Maya to step inside immediately scanning for her father in law. "Is it true? Is Jamie okay?"

"We heard from Jamie a few minutes ago, he and officer Janko are both safe and we are working on getting them out," frank assured with a sigh. He didn't miss the glare in Maya's eyes hearing her fiancé was with Eddie.


	15. Chapter 15

Inside the building Jamie kept an eye on Eddie trying to keep her talking until help was able to reach them. He could see her ankle already swelling luckily that seemed to be the worst of her injury having just scrapes. "We'll be out soon Eddie..I'm going to elevate your ankle its swelling so don't move it."

"I can't anyway.." Eddie winced at his touch watching as Jamie elevate her leg to help ease the swelling taking the spot beside her. She laid her head back on the hard ground staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad we got trapped together Jamie ," Eddie's eyes glanced his slowly feeling better knowing he was there with her. "Look, about you and Maya are you really happy being with her?"

Jamie smiled answering without skipping a beat, "yea I do Eddie she makes me happy." He looked away knowing if their eyes met she would be able to see the truth. Maya did make him happy but he was starting to realize she didn't bring that spark to his heart not like. He shook his head clearing the thought out of his head.

"Jamie? I was angry at you for jumping to my rescue but I guess the truth was I wasn't ever good enough for you. If she makes you happy then I'm really glad." Eddie sat up on her elbows to face him without moving her ankle.

"Why would you say that Eddie? You're my best friend and I trust you not just as partners but as more then that. Honestly I was angry and upset when we broke up, then I met Maya.." Jamie sighed under his breath. He and Maya were engaged, he loved her.

He turned to sit closer bringing her head up with his hand until their eyes met. "If you were so devastated why'd you date then ask Maya to marry you? That doesn't sound like you were all upset," Eddie told him eyes locked with his.

"you know she's jealous of you Eddie because every time you needed me I'd run to your side," Jamie changed the subject to avoid answering the question.

Eddie's eyes widened surprised with a slight amused smile on her face almost glad to hear Maya was jealous of her. "You didn't answer my question Jamie. Did you propose because you thought you had to or did you want to make someone else jealous?"

As Jamie opened his mouth to answer deflecting the truth that he did love Maya thumps caught their attention from FDNY fire fighters entering. "Are you two okay?"

"Yea, she hurt her ankle its swollen and she can't put weight on it. Come on Eddie." With the head firefighter Greg's help Jamie lifted Eddie to her feet, sweeping her into his arms bride style to keep weight off her hurt foot. Holding her against his chest he followed the firemen out to a chaotic scene.

Two fire trucks parked in front with four cop cars and two ambulances waiting for the two officers to check them over. Frank breathed out relieved seeing his son coming out on his own with Eddie in his arms covered in dust but otherwise okay.

Maya moved closer to the television for a better look, narrowing her eyes spotting Eddie in Jamie's arms. "Why is he carrying her?"

"Reports say that officer Janko hurt her ankle badly that she can't walk so her partner is carrying her," Gornley retorted uncaring that his boss was standing right beside them or his tone was rude. The two cops could have been hurt worse and all Jamie was doing was being a partner.

Frank chuckled at his Lieutenant knowing so much more was there between Jamie and Eddie but anyone else just saw a partner helping his injured partner.

Jamie carried Eddie to the ambulance allowing medics take Eddie to take care of her ankle while he got checked out as well. Detective's hung back waiting for the medics to finish before questioning the cops separately. As Jamie explained the sequence to first grade Detective Andrews a voice interrupted from the crowd.

Danny pushed his way through the crowd ignoring on scene officers protests starting towards his little brother. He didn't care who got angry for whatever protocol he broke so long as he was able to see Jamie was okay. Ignoring everyone else Danny found Jamie sitting by an ambulance talking to one some Detective.

"Hey kid are you all right?"

Jamie turned hearing his brother's voice with a slight sigh. "Yea I'm fine Danny just scratches and dust. Do you know how Eddie is?"

Danny shook his head more concerned with his baby brother though didn't miss the fact Jamie asked about Eddie before Maya. "I don't know kid but I'll find out if you want. In fact when your done we can go see I'll give you both a ride."

The brothers fell quiet waiting until the medics cleared Jamie to leave satisfied he was okay. As they walked over slowly Danny glanced his brother sideways. "Maya knows kid about you being trapped and saw you carrying Eddie out." Sighing at Jamie walking towards the ambulance where Eddie sat.

"Hey Eddie what'd the medic say?"

Waiting for the medic to finish Eddie turned to give Jamie a wide smile proudly showing off the soft wrapping around her ankle. "Ankle is pretty bad said I have to get it x-rayed and have a real cast put on." Her blue eyes sparked at the thought of being forced to stay home for so long but working with a cast on wasn't an option.

Spotting Jamie hovering, body swaying the way he did when upset about something forced Eddie to look back up at him. "Hey, don't go there Reagan you had no idea what we were walking into either. This isn't your fault okay?"

"Thanks Eddie. Let's get that cast on then pick up something to eat on the way back I'm sure your hungry." Exchanging a common laugh Jamie followed the ambulance in Danny's car to give Eddie a ride back. While they waited Danny wondered if Jamie purposely waited before going home to face Maya or if he had more concern for Eddie then how Maya would react.

Keeping his promise Danny drove them both back to Eddie's apartment in Manhattan. Eddie followed doctor orders putting her foot up while Jamie ordered food glad to hang out again like old times, everything else forgotten for the moment.

Jamie left Eddie's apartment hours later stopping for his car at the precinct to drive back in Brooklyn. Opening the door he discovered Maya leaning against the counter hands on hips turning to him narrow eyed.


	16. Chapter 16

Maya stood just inside the doorway hands resting against her hips staring as Jamie walked inside. He knew from that look alone she saw him carrying Eddie out earlier and wasn't happy from the looks of it. Still Jamie didn't mention it shrugging off his coat to hang up before turning towards her smiling. "Hey babe sorry I'm late.."

"Yea I saw, in fact the whole word saw you heroically carrying your partner out like the two of you just got married." Jamie flinched at the cold tone in her voice sighing tired and sore.

"I don't know why your so upset Maya she's my partner and hurt so I carried her out. There wasn't anything more to it then it.." Jamie breathed out unevenly trying to believe that was the truth himself. Honestly seeing Eddie hurt, the only thing on his mind was protecting her any way he could.

Shaking her head at him Maya turned away seeing a guilty twinkle in his eyes. "Is that why every time Eddie needed you jumped. Whenever she called you'd rush to her side why is that Jamie if your just partners?"

Jamie stood staring at her having no response to her accusation unable to deny that he'd run to Eddie's side if she needed him. She wasn't just his partner but also his best friend. Even after they broke up he still considered Eddie one of his best friends, family even.

"Yea exactly! Jamie be honest with me I know you have feelings for Eddie. She's pretty and you spend a lot of time together.. "

This time it was Jamie who shook his head at her discouraging any ideas that she might be having. "Maya Eddie and I are partners that's all. Hey, I love and am going to marry you okay?" His arms wrapped around her body stopping Maya from moving away from him so they could work this out. He lowered his eyes locking firmly with hers to read her facial expressions.

Maya's eyes were thin, sad staring right back at him not moving though she could if she really wanted to. "Are you marrying just me Jamie or will you bring Eddie along too?"

"What is your problem?" Jamie groused. "Eddie is my partner, she's part of my life, and if you and I marry, she will be part of your life. You should not make me choose. If you love me, you love all the things about me, including how i care for my partner and friend."

"Well, I never..."

"Well, maybe that's your problem Maya!" Jamie snapped. 'you know, I do love you, I have said as much but...I'm not giving up Eddie for you. maybe i don't love you enough."

Maya pulled away from him, taking a step backwards never looking away as she sighed. "That's what I was waiting to hear Jamie..I knew the truth would come out sooner or later. You might love me but your in love with her that's why you run to her whenever she needs you.."

Flashing a smile at him stepping closer to close the distance between him Maya glanced up into his eyes. "Well you won't have to I have a friend in the department who saw your test score on the Sergeant exam and he's going to talk with your CO about a transfer. From what I hear you won't be partnered with her long."

"What did you Maya," Jamie narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously wondering what she was planning.

"Giving you the fair promotion that your own father won't give, you deserve it Jamie but he sees it as favoritism. This should have happened a long time ago Jamie not only are you a great cop but you can also gain more legiants in the department being partnered with someone whose been here as long as you.."

Jamie knew without her saying outwardly Maya meant Eddie who was in the department for a shorter time then him. "Eddie's been a solid partner whose had my back in more times then I can count when I needed her and she's a great cop so don't you dare blame her!"

"Well it's already done Jamie you can't stay a beat cop through our marriage when we have a family… and I won't have our kids going through this same thing.. You'd think being a Reagan would help you get promoted."

"Know what Maya if you really loved me you wouldn't have said that. Eddie's on the job too she knows my father's position affects me and is accepting about it. She would and has never used my name to gain access for her own agenda. " Jamie paused taking in their conversation with a sad reality Maya really wasn't the one.

"I do love you Jamie that's why I'm doing this."

A short pause passed before Jamie shook his head again. "No you don't and even if we aren't partners I'm still going to see Eddie, and you can't stop me from hanging out with my friend."

"Guess you made your choice then hope your happy.." Maya slipped the ring off her finger shoving it into Jamie's hand. Without so much as a goodbye she swiped the purse she left on his counter walking out leaving the door open.

Jamie stared after her blinking furiously, tearing his eyes off the door to stare at his mother's ring given back to him twice. Alone in the cold apartment forced Jamie to curl on his couch listening to an empty echo. "This was right she can't make me choose and I won't choose anyone over Eddie.."

Lost in a daze of confusion followed by everything seemingly making sense it took Eddie two times and calling his name loudly before he registered someone else entered the ring. Slowly tearing his eyes off the ring to look up Jamie smiled seeing who it was.

"Hey Jamie is everything okay?"

"Maya and I broke up.." Eddie used all her self control to not smile hearing the news. She didn't like Maya at all, thinking Jamie could do better but seeing how upset he was sat on the couch putting an arm around him.

"I'm sorry Jamie.."

The two sat in silence with Eddie's arm gently draped over his shoulder. They sat together for a half hour interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. When Jamie didn't move Eddie glanced the caller ID, "Jamie its your brother.."

Sighing Jamie relented picking up the call. "Yea?"

"Kid come back to the house Dad's being arrested.."


End file.
